Vistrix(Goddess of Chaos)
Vistrik is the goddess of chaos, born of the union of Ova(Goddess of Beasts) and Ocarus(God of Dreams). Before the races of Man, the gods had a much firmer touch. As they shaped the world in their image the chaotic energies of the maelstrom surrounding Esai grew larger and larger. As it threatened the world at large, Ova and Ocarus danced in the center, their conjoined divinities collapsing the maelstrom in on itself. When the storm dissipated, Vistrix laid collapsed in the center. She rose, her form ever shifting and changing. Her entire astral form vibrated with the total energy of the maelstrom, the air around her hummed and crackled with chaotic energy. For reasons not a single being can describe, everything that views Vistrix in any form she takes recognizes immediately that she is completely insane. Both of her parents gazed down upon her, recoiling in the mistake they had made. Neither saw the same being. Indeed, none who have looked at Vistrix's true form have detailed the same sight. Several commonalities exist however. Her mortal form often consists of a bizarre chimera-like structure, composed of a writhing mass of limbs and heads. Most of these heads are constantly screaming as if in indescribable pain. For the first millennium of her life, Vistrix simply embodied the chaotic maelstrom struggling against the bonds of divinity. It was only after the birth of humanity that Vistrix truly found her calling. The other races of Man were made with purpose, each created to serve some goal of their divine patron. Humans were different however. Vistrix gazed down on her mother's beasts, looking at the monkeys and apes which were barely grasping the grandeur of the outside world. And so, Vistrix made a plan, some say her very first. It required willpower and forward thought that were completely foreign to her, and she made many mistakes along the way. After tinkering for several thousands years, making many mistakes along the way, the first humans slowly ascended to the intelligent beings they are now. Not bound by the dictates of the gods like the other races of Man, humans truly embodied the chaos that Vistrix herself emanates. The Godswar was possibly the largest bed of chaos and destruction formed on Esai since it's creation. The God of Chaos was perfectly at home. While even Sifor had hesitations on her partnership, he needed all the allies he could get. Vistrix was perhaps the first to act in the war, slowly working over the course of months and months, sewing seeds of chaos and insanity into the world. It was as if the entire continent was groomed for the conflict long before it even began. When the war broke out, brother fought brother, father fought son. The continent was embroiled in the chaotic maelstrom of Vistrix's creation, empowering her to fight her cousin Barros. As the God of Order was her antithesis, Vistrix could gain no headway against his magic. At the same time, he was unable to make progress against her divinity either. The two exhausted deities fought until the last second of the Godswar. It truly ended only when the two fell dead, the last two casualties of the hour long conflict. The Chimera, Manticore, and Cockatrice are all examples of creatures touched by Vistrix's influence. Many deformed humanoins like the Kua Toa and Lizardfolk are just a couple of the mishapen byproducts of the God of Chaos's evolutionary meddling. Category:Gods